Gripping systems enable gripping of objects. Current gripping system have fingers driven by actuators, in which the gripping system pick objects which are in gripping range. The problem in the current gripping systems is that they do not have much intelligence to estimate the object picking positions and holding positions, and have restrictions where the fingers hold the objects which are having height. For example holding a book with two fingers which is placed on the floor is much difficult as the book border does not have much space to grip at the edges. In order to hold such objects, the dimensions of the object should be within the range of gripping components. Other types of gripping systems are vacuum cups based which pick and place objects where they can handle multi-dimensional objects. However, these types of vacuum cups based gripping systems heavily depend on surface of objects. For example, such vacuum cups based gripping systems would require the surface of the objects to be flat or smooth enough to use vacuum cups, and cannot handle the rough surfaced or multi vertex shaped objects.